


Thunderstorms

by starsofthemars



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rain, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsofthemars/pseuds/starsofthemars
Summary: George is never more beautiful to Dream than during thunderstorms.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 29





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird au thing I wrote where basically the only thing that prompted this was the idea of George as a rain god. Enjoy my weird drabble

Lightning crackles around them, the sky dark and electric. Thunder crashes loudly, and the rain pounds down on them, but Dream can’t take his eyes off George. George is never more beautiful than he is during thunderstorms. When the scent of water is heavy in the air, and the sky is filled with dark, rolling clouds. When the sky finally breaks and raindrops come hurling down from the heavens and lightning crashes down to the earth. And George's power peaks, crackling around him, his skin almost glowing with raw power. He looks so serene, so in his element, that Dream can't help but to see him as the most perfect thing in the world. And tonight is no exception, he thinks, watching as George stares out over the horizon. A crack of lighting lands terrifyingly close to them, but he doesn’t even blink. It’s a side-effect of having spent so long with the other man. He hasn’t startled at the clap of thunder in years. It's almost a comforting sound to him, with how familiar he's come to find it, and he certainly doesn't mind if he gets to see George like this. His hair is lightly ruffled by the static in the air. He stands with his back to Dream, but he knows from experience how striking his eyes are during storms. The deep brown seems to crackle with electricity of their own, the light flashing across the surface not even a reflection of something else. His skin thrums with power, his abilities magnified to the extreme. His skin is hot to the touch, but there's the underlying coolness that always comes with water, and in turn, always comes with George. It's a familiar feeling, one that always feels like home. Because home is wherever George goes. His duty takes him everywhere, constantly on the move, but Dream isn't bothered. He's with George, and that's all he needs. And he knows that if their positions were reversed, George would do the same for him. He wouldn't dream of letting the other man leave him behind. Dream reaches out and takes the brunette's hand, repressing a shudder at the feeling of the unseen power that flows beneath the surface of his skin. George looks back at him, his eyes dark and electric, and full of exhilaration. He squeezes Dream's hand in his and turns back toward the storm billowing in front of them. George is never more beautiful to Dream than during a thunderstorm.


End file.
